Passion Love
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Summary inside. Warning:NOT for children,M rating


Title: **PASSION LOVE**

Type: One-shot

Pairing: Serena & Darien

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Status: complete

**AN** / Hi guys! Here is another one-shot from me! It is just the thing for this summer heat... (smile and wink). I had fun writing this one! You will see why if you or when you read it! (evil grin)

**WARNING**: NOT FOR CHILDREN! **M** rating.

Anyway, this story is AU. I'm using english (dub) names, because it has nothing to do with the anime or manga.

Oh, enough of my blabbering. Read the story and tell me what you think!

**Standard disclaimer**. I don't own Sailor Moon. (sad smile)

/

**Summary / basic notes**: Andrew and Serena are brother and sister. They live in a big mansion with their parents. Darien, who is Andrew's best friend and a business partner, also lives with them. Andrew and Darien are 24, Serena and the girls are 18. Serena is in love with Darien, and she is sick of the fact that he sees her only as his best friend younger sister.

Beta: Cosmictwilight

/

"I can't take this situation any more!" Serena whined to her four best friends; Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina who were also currently in her room. Amy looked up from her book and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Raye snickered before adding, "someone didn't get the attention from a certain someone?"

Serena glared at her. "I've been trying for months for Darien to notice me, but it's no use! I've been parading in front of him at the pool in that mini bikini, and nothing! NOTHING! I'm wearing tight tops and t-shirts with deep décolletage and miniskirts, I just don't know what else to do. I swear, if I walk in front of him nude he would just raise his eyebrow and say some stupid thing. He still looks at me as if I'm his little sister and every day which passes I want him more! I crave for him! For his kisses, for him to touch me, for him to…"

She was abruptly stopped when Lita cleared her throat. "Okay; we get it! You want him! Please stop before Amy here had a heart attack. She is red as a tomato."

Serena looked at Amy and sighed. "Oh! Sorry Ames. But honestly, I don't know what else to do. I wish I could be like those girls who would go into his room in the middle of the night and have my way with him. But I can't, I'm just not that daring. Although, if I do something like that he would probably got up and went to sleep in some other room. It's hopeless!"

"Are you certain he even likes girls, and not boys?" Lita asked. "Because we haven't seen him go out with someone, like ever?"

Serena glared at her. "Of course he likes girls! Firstly, it would be a shame that that hunk is off limits for us, better sex, and secondly, I asked him a few days ago!"

"WHAT? YOU ASKED HIM THAT? WHEN?" Everyone got to their feet and surrounded Serena, and she answered mischievously.

"YUP! I asked him, it was the most beautiful sight too. He was speechless for a good amount of time, and Andy was as well. The great Darien Shields lost for words!" Serena held her hands in the air pretending to mock him.

/ FLASHBACK/

Serena was having lunch with her brother and Darien, although she wasn't that hungry. So she just sat there watching Darien and listened to their conversation. Naturally they talked about business – a lot.

Darien must have noticed her watching him, so he asked. "What? Why are you watching me? Is there something on my face?"

"I was just thinking." She shrugged.

"You? Thinking? That's the first!" Darien snickered and she blew him a raspberry.

"Very mature! What were you thinking about? Care to share with the rest of us?" Andrew asked.

"Well…Darien, can I ask you something?" She waited for his nod, and when he took a sip of water, she dropped the bomb. "Are you gay?"

His reaction was priceless; he choked and started to cough so Andrew had to hit him on the back. When Darien was finally able to breathe normally and the table had regained all seriousness Serena bit her tongue to prevent herself from laughing.

"Water?" She asked him sweetly.

"What kind of question is that?" He growled.

"Well, you were choking, so I offered some water. What's strange about that?" She asked innocently.

"Not that question," he growled. "The one you asked before about me being gay!"

"Oh, that. Well, I was just wondering that's all."

"Just wonderful!" Darien exasperated before muttering, "she thinks I'm gay!" He didn't notice that Andrew had heard him, nor did Serena notice the look on Andrew's face during their conversation.

"Well? Are you?" Serena asked again for clarification.

"NO, I'M NOT! I like girls, for your information!" Darien snapped.

"Well, excuuuuse me! It's just that I've never seen you with any girl, so I assumed…"

"You assumed wrong! I'm working here, and I don't have time to date!"

"You should lighten a little, you know? Life isn't just work. You should also have some fun! Now, if you excuse me, I'm meeting my friends. Bye Andy, Darien."

Andrew spent the rest of the day observing both Darien and Serena. It amazed him what he found in that little time. Both Darien and Serena were in love with each other, but they didn't want to confess it. First, he was overcome with shock. Despite trying to figure out exactly when this happened he found himself glad it was Darien who captured his sister's heart. Darien was already part of the family, and he would never hurt her.

Later, it was just before bed time when he knocked on Serena's door. She was sitting on the window seat looking at the moon and brushing her long blonde hair.

'_Oh, she is already grown up. When did that happen?'_ Andrew thought.

"Hey Andy, came to tuck me in?" She teased, and he had to laugh.

"No but that tells me something. What was all that about? Don't pretend not to know what I'm talking about," he warned.

When she didn't answer, he sat near her and tried again, only this time in gentle tone. "You are in love with him aren't you?"

She shook her head.

He saw tears forming in her eyes. "How long?"

"For as long as I can remember, I tried looking at someone else but he is the one. No one else can hold a candle to what he does for me." Her focus moved to her knees as her hands dug into thighs. "But he'll never see me more as a little sister."

"You would be surprised." He muttered causing her to snap her eyes up to him.

"What?"

"Nothing. So is that why you parade in front of him in that mini bikini?"

Serena blushed causing Andrew to laugh "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"So, you are not angry with me?" Serena asked him shyly.

"No! It was a shock at first, but then I thought about it. The more I realized that you two are made for each other. So," he paused before smirking. "You have my blessing. It's like, he is your earth, and you are his heaven. Anyway, he is already part of our family."

"Oh, thank you Andy!" Serena smiled throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Goodnight, Sere! Sweet dreams!" And with that he left.

/ END OF FLASHBACK/

"Oh my God! I wish I was there to see Darien's face when you pop up that question," Lita laughed.

"The good thing is that Andrew is ok with the idea of you and Darien together," Amy concluded.

Suddenly, Mina started to hop around the room. "I've got it. I know what you have to do."

Everyone groaned. Mina's plans were always extreme and they backfired more often than they succeeded, regardless she continued.

"You know that movie that I brought a month ago?"

"You mean that porn that you '_accidently_' bought and dared us to watch?" Amy asked trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, that one. There is that specific scene which you might try tomorrow, at the party your parents are throwing."

"Which one?" Serena asked trying to remember. They had watched that porn when they were having a sleepover at Lita so they wouldn't have any interruptions. Thankfully, as a cold shower was required after the viewing and watching that porn, or the other three, certainly didn't help with her situation. She imagined doing some of those poses with Darien, and she was turned on fully. She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that. She returned to the conversation, noticing Raye's knowing smile.

"Well, tomorrow is that party right? We will make sure that your seat is just across Darien and you can do that scene with your foot. At the risk of making a scene, he will have to remain calm and endure it. Although, he will probably kill you after, but…"

"You know what? That will probably work! You are right, Mina. He will not make a scene at the table, in the middle of the dinner, and he will finally realize that Sere means business. I can't wait to see his face!" Raye said, laughing.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Amy asked.

"Yes! I'm tired of being passive it is time to do something daring!" Serena said with a smile.

Everyone laughed as the plan began coming to fruition, Darien would have no idea what was waiting for him tomorrow night.

/

Meanwhile, Darien was taking his fourth cold shower that day. For the past four or five months, Serena was slowly killing him with her cloths, or the lack of it. _And her bikini_…he groaned. When he saw her for the first time in that mini black bikini, he almost had a heart attack. She was gorgeous, stunning, and breathtaking. Her long legs, flat stomach and those breasts… no girl in her 18 years should have been that developed.

He groaned again as the cold water pressed over his body but even that couldn't help him. He was hard again, reaching down he stroked his member, sliding his hand up and down his shaft as he thought of her. Having her hands doing what his were, how her lips would feel as they kissed before she would move her lips down to the hardness.

It hadn't taken long before his release built up and with one last stroke he released over his hands still pumping slowly.

He didn't know what to do, or how much longer he could go without acting. It was getting harder and harder watching her and maintain calm. But, he could only watch. She was his best friend younger sister, for crying' out loud. He was trying his best not to jump at her and ravish her. For now it would have to rest with his hand and a cold shower.

/

The preparations for the dinner went perfectly. Amy and Lita reorganized the table names according to the plan. Of course everyone was too busy with the food and other preparations to take any notice of them. Since this wasn't the first time they held the party everything went smoothly. After that, they went back to Serena's room to get ready.

Raye was wearing a long red dress with black flowers on it. Lita was in knee length green dress, Amy's dress was also knee length but it had a strap along her neck. Mina's dress was long orange with short sleeves. Serena's dress was black with red roses, just above the knee, low décolletage and strapless - perfect for seduction.

They went downstairs to be with Darien, Andrew and the parents. When Andrew saw them and wolf whistled. "You girls are breathtaking!"

Serena kissed him on the cheek before twirling around. "You like the dress? I bought it just for this night."

"You look amazing! Doesn't she Dare?" Andrew asked Darien, winking at their parents. He told them what was going on, and they were generally supportive of the possibility of Darien being a suitor for their daughter.

Darien was speechless, his mouth went dry and his jaw literally hit the floor. He was unable to tear his eyes from the goddess in front of him.

"Oh my God! He is speechless! For the second time in this week!" Andrew teased as everyone laughed.

Darien shook his head trying to calm his heart. "Isn't it a bit too much?"

"What do you mean?" Serena frowned.

"I mean, it is too revealing!" He ignored the snickering sound he heard from the girls and his best friend.

"IT'S NOT! You don't know what you are talking about! I swear, you would make me wear a sack. I just wanted to be beautiful tonight." Serena said.

"Believe me, even in a sack, you would be beautiful! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life!" As soon as the words were out, he realized his mistake and what had he just confessed and blushed.

There was a long silence after that, and thankfully the guests started to arrive so he was spared any interrogations.

/

First few hours went great. Andrew introduced the girls to his college friends and they danced and laughed. Soon, everyone was in pair. Amy and Zoycite, Lita and Neflite, Mina and Malachite and Raye and Jedite. Andrew's girlfriend Rita also came.

Darien noticed Serena standing alone by the wall as the girls were all dancing with their partners to the slow melody.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, she accepted with a smile.

It was the first time they danced together. Words weren't needed as their eyes met and their movements were in sync. All too soon the music stopped and the dinner was announced.

Sometime in the middle of the dinner, Serena took off her shoes and started moving her foot down Darien's leg. He choked, but somehow he instantly knew it was her. He stifled a groan. In time, her motions become more daring. It was hard to maintain a neutral face. Both for him and her.

"Serena!" Darien hissed under breath when her foot moved up.

"Yes Darien?" She asked sweetly, raising a brow.

He narrowed his eyes; thinking of the most painful way to kill her, so he didn't notice when her foot got all the way to his crotch. He had to bite his tongue to prevent a moan.

His breath became short and fast. Her foot was now circling around his aroused member, and he stiffened. He noticed a small smile in the corner of her mouth when she sensed his arousal.

She had him trapped and she knew it. He couldn't walk away from the table. Firstly, it would be rude and secondly, everyone would see why he was leaving. Even in his black suit, his state would show. He couldn't take it anymore. Her movements got more rhythmic and his body shuddered and exploded in a wave of all so wanted release.

Her eyes got wide when she realized what had just happened. She couldn't believe it! She actually gave him a 'foot job' and he came right here. She smirked moving her foot away.

Darien was still in shock unable to wrap his mind around the events that had just occurred. He cumed in a room full of people, and no one saw anything. He saw her smirk, and he also saw that the girls were trying too hard to maintain a straight face. All of the sudden, he felt betrayed and angry. As soon as he was able, he went upstairs to clean himself. He avoided her for the rest of the night.

/

Serena yawned while climbing the steps, toward her bedroom, caring her sandals in her hand. She waited for everyone gone because she knew she had some explanations to do. She saw that in his eyes. Although, she didn't knew why she also saw pain and anger. She glanced at the clock in the hall. It was three in the morning. Darien was avoiding her after what had happened and she assumed that he also went to bed, so their conversation would have to wait. It was fine with her. She was tired, and all she wanted was lie down in her bed and sleep until noon.

Suddenly, she felt a hard grip on her upper arm, and in a instant she was whirled into Darien's room. She noticed that he had changed. He was now wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and black pants he uses for jogging.

"You know, you could just say that you wanted to talk. You didn't have to be so harsh." Serena said tiredly.

"What was that all about?" He growled.

"What are you talking about? I thought you enjoyed it." She said, a little stunned by his angry posture. She had never seen him angry before, and she gulped.

"Did you enjoy that little stunt what you pulled down there? Did you enjoy making a fool out of me?"

"Fool? I never wanted to do that?"

"Then enlighten me, what purpose did you had in mind? Did you want to see how far can you push me? Because I've always treated you with respect, and this is how you repay me?"

"That's just it! You look at me as I'm still a kid! I'm a woman, and that was the only way to show you!"

Darien mused about that for a minute, and then asked. "And what about your friends? How did they get involved? "

"How do you know about them?"

"You five girls should try to learn to cover your expressions. You are like an open book. I saw how they tried to remain calm and not to laugh, so I figure out that they knew what was going on."

She noticed that Darien had remained calm, but she also noticed how close they were to each other. His body was pressed to hers as she had herself backed against the wall. A centimeter more and his lips would be on hers. Just on that thought, she began to breathe faster, causing her nipples to harden.

Darien noticed that too. He knew, in that instant, that if he were to take another step he would be lost. He also knew what would happen. But somehow he couldn't move away. Looking in her eyes he could see desire. Using his right hand he traced his fingers down the side of her dress along her breasts, and he lowered the dress down. She wasn't wearing a bra; he cupped her breasts with his hands. Her nipples hardened and peaked, and his touch turned the bones into butter. His mouth covered her breast and heat flamed within her. He tasted and teased with his teeth and tongue until her knees buckled beneath her. She gripped his shoulders to keep from falling down.

His hands traveled from her knees up under the dress and pressed into her buttocks.

"No underwear?" He whispered in her ear. The warmth of his breath sending her over the edge as he dropped a soft kiss on her neck.

"Thong," she answered breathlessly.

She could sense his arousal through the cloth of his pants. She let her hands wander underneath his t-shirt, but it wasn't enough. She needed more from him.

"Take it off." She commanded, and he did as he was told, finding himself aroused further by the authority of the vixen in front of him. While she kissed every part oh his muscular chest he unzipped her dress, and now she was standing in front of him only in her thong while returning his mouth back to her breasts his hand slipped between her legs softly tracing to her slick folds.

"You are already wet for me," he whispered as he slipped a finger inside her folds before pumping her again, her breath was rough when all her senses focused on his hand moving in and out of her.

He slid two fingers inside her, his thumb toying with her as his fingers slid in and out increasing in rhythm as time allowed. Her back arched and she pushed herself against his hand, crying out in frustration and desire as her walls tightened around his finger – before she had her full release he stopped.

"Why? Why do you want me to look at you as a woman? Because of your age?" He asked.

"Darien!" She cried in frustration trying to move closer, but he held her firm. "No, not because of that. I'm not that shallow." He removed his touch from her causing her to whimper. "Please, please Darien. Please continue."

"Tell me why first!" He demanded.

"Because I love you," she barely met his eyes as she said this, but when they met she firmed up. "I've loved you forever, all this time I was trying for you to notice me! Please?" She said seriously.

"What? What do you want?" He was still I shock from her confession. _'__She loves me!_' was all he could think.

"Please kiss me. Make love to me. Make me yours."

That was all the encouragement he needed, in that moment when their lips met, they knew it was forever. They were meant to be together, everything they had been holding in was conveyed with that kiss.

He returned his fingers back inside her. She was at the peak, and soon her walls tightened again but he didn't stop. Her body arched again as she was overcome with the sweet release her body had been begging for.

Still kissing her, he carried her to his bed placing her softly onto the sheets. Removing his pants he stretched out beside her, his body was burning, his desire for her unbearable any longer. He wanted to go slow, easy and careful. It was after all her firs time, but she wasn't going to be satisfied with that.

His lips crashed to hers and then molded together perfectly. Every kiss more passionate than the last.

"Make me yours!" She said between kisses. He moved himself from her side so he was above her; his hands hitched her legs apart and he moved one hand to his throbbing member and teased it against her womanhood. Moans escaped her mouth as he rubbed it against her feeling her juices as they fell from her folds.

She arched her body into hers silently begging him to join her. He dropped his head down giving her one more kiss. With a hushed word asking for permission before he slowly eased himself inside her. With a slow but firm stroke he filled her. He went deeper and deeper until he got to her barrier. At once he thrust forward hard, and pain shot through her, but within moment, the pain eased and their bodies meshed together in harmony. All she could feel was the growing pleasure as she felt his length inside her moving. They moved together as one. Faster and harder.

"Mine!" He growled between the strokes.

"Yours!" She confirmed and cried his name, pulling him closer and deeper.

He had to fill her, to give her all of him. He was done denying himself, he didn't want to let her go. Ever.

"Come with me," he urged her, his breath ragged as he continued each stroke. Her whimpers got louder as he continued until she moaned his name and her walls tightened around him bringing on his own release. He held her in his arms, still within her.

"I love you!" He said looking deep in her eyes.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too!"

She rested her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly. They slept in that way until morning.

Everything was as it should be. They were together and nothing else mattered.

The End

**AN / **Ha! That is all! Tell me what you think. Do you love it, hate it…

Be sure to read my other stories as well…


End file.
